GX Paradox: The Supreme Queen
by SpritesVista
Summary: What if The Supreme King resided his spirit in the body of a girl, Luna Yuki? Plagued by past tragedies, Luna enters Duel Academy, hoping to live out a few years of her life normally. But we all know that's not going to happen! Luna quickly finds out that trouble will find her no matter where she goes! An alternate telling of the GX anime. fem!Jaden. Pairings still undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story of this series. This particular story is going to focus around a female version of Jaden. Well...I want to say she's similar to Jaden, but she does have some very different personality traits. She is going to already have knowledge of the spirit of the Supreme King that resides in her, and due to some of her past experiences, she is going to be much more mature than Jaden in the original canon.**

 **The plot of this story will mostly be following the plot of the anime. There will be a few made up parts, but for the most part, expect a plot close to that of the canon.**

 **Also, I would like to note that she will have quite a few decks at her disposal. So don't expect an Elemental Hero heavy play style because you will see that depending on her situation, she will use different cards, as is going to be shown in this first chapter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the rustling of leaves could be heard as the sun glimmered on a beautiful day in Domino City. It was a very special day for many kids, for it was their chance to tryout in order to get into the most prestigious of dueling schools in the entire world: Duel Academy, founded by Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp and one of the world's most famous duelists.

Among the many duelists trying out this day was a girl with pink hair. She had brown eyes that held brightness and intensity, but to those with the keenest of perceptions, that looked close enough, under that fake facade, there laid an incredible darkness within.

As she approached the extravagant dome, where the tryouts were to be held, a demonic spirit appeared next to her. The spirit had sickly-pink skin, large bat-like wings, and heterochromic eyes - one of them being orange, the other turquoise. On her forehead was a third, rhombus-shaped eye. Her messy hair bore two colors: one half being white, the other half being a dark purple.

The pink-haired girl turned to the spirit before raising an eyebrow. "Are you here to wish me good luck, Yubel? You know I won't be needing it," she said teasingly.

Yubel chuckled, "I'm sure you will be able to handle whatever it is they throw at you." Her demeanor darkened suddenly. "Be careful, though, if you lose control of yourself, the whole place could be going up in smoke."

The girl closed her eyes. When they reopened, her intense, brown eyes had been replaced with an almost sinister gold.

She sighed, "I've got my past self in control, Yubel. We've trained for years to get my damn powers under my will. You remember I made that promise years ago, after...after my…." She paused for a second before she let a tear roll down her cheek.

Yubel quickly embraced the girl. "The past is the past, Luna; what matters is that you've worked your hardest to make sure something like that never happened again," she said softly. "Once you join the academy, you can finally try to live out three years of your life like a normal student."

Luna's eyes reverted back to their normal brown hue as she pulled away from her companion, a small smile formed on her face. "Thank you, Yubel," she murmured.

The demonic spirit gave her a slight nod. "Now let's get to the dome; you don't want to be late, do you?" she said before she disappeared.

...

Twenty minutes later, Luna had got herself into the dome and was ready to take the written exam. She was put into one of the test taking rooms, and she took an empty seat near the corner of the room.

As the test was being handed out, the instructor spoke: "Alright, applicants! You will be given a maximum of an hour for this exam. If you finish early then you may pass in your test to me. Head straight to the arena and wait for your name to be called on for your dueling exam, afterwards. If you have any questions, then speak up now! You will not be permitted to talk during the exam, is that clear?" The applicants all gave murmurs of understanding before the instructor gave the signal to begin.

As Luna flipped through the exam, she couldn't help but hold back a laugh at how easy the questions were: "What card allows the player to draw two cards without any cost(s)?" she whispered to herself so no one could hear. She quickly circled the answer to the first question before racing through the rest of the test in a matter of minutes.

As she handed in her test, the instructor looked at her, surprise plastered on his face. She gave him a nod before turning around to the gaze of everyone on her, their eyes wide open, clearly surprised that she had finished the test in the speed that it took most of them to get past just the first page. She smiled at them before giving a wink to no one in particular. The faces of all the guys instantly turned a deep shade of red as they blushed. Luna kept her composure as she walked out of the room before chuckling and making her way to the arena.

As she took a spot in the stands, a particular duel caught her eyes. An applicant dressed in white was facing off against what she guessed was an instructor. The instructor had two monsters out including Big Shield Gardna and 1900 life points; the applicant had Vorse Raider, a face down, and 3200 life points.

"Alright, new guy!" the instructor spoke. "Multiple choice, you've got two monsters staring you down; do you:

A). Throw in the towel?

B). Beg for mercy?

OR

C). Run home to momma?"

Luna smirked - she had a very good idea what the facedown was. It was as if she could sense what the applicant would do next.

"I choose: D). None of the above!" The applicant boldly stated as he revealed his facedown card: Ring of Destruction. "With Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster in attack mode, and then both of us take damage equal to its attack points!" A collar with red beads appeared around Vorse Raider's neck before exploding, taking away all of the instructors life points.

As the smoke cleared, the instructor nodded, clearly impressed. "Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the academy," he said, the stands erupted in cheering as the applicant bowed in respect and exited the arena.

Luna nodded begrudgingly. "That guy's not half bad," she thought.

"That's Bastion Misawa," Luna turned her head to see a short, blue haired boy with glasses taking a seat next to her. His face turned slightly pink when she turned to face him. "It's rumored that he's likely the best duelist out of all of us applicants," he bowed his head down. "I just barely got by my duel; I don't even know how I won."

Luna stared at the boy for a few seconds before she grinned. "Hey, at least you're in; not many people get to say that!" she said.

The boy nodded. "Thanks, my name's Syrus Truesdale, by the way; it's nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

Luna shook his hand. "Likewise. My name is Luna Yuki," she said, as the speakers suddenly turned on.

 **"Luna Yuki, please make your way to Duel Arena Four for your duel exam."**

She got up, "I guess it's my turn," she said to Syrus, who wished her luck, before making her way down to the arena.

On her way, she pondered over which deck to use. _"Do I want to get it over with quickly or…?"_ She shook her head before taking out a deck. It was pretty likely that the faster she could take her opponent down, the more points she would get. _"Well I guess my heroes will have to wait…."_

"What is your name, young lady?" A man...or maybe it was a woman, said. Whatever gender the instructor was, wearing that much makeup certainly didn't help. Luna smirked in realization: _"This must be the guy that Yubel was telling me about - the one that looked like a mascot,"_ she chuckled to herself. Yubel had told her all about him and had stressed that she called him a "Doctor", not "Mister" or "Miss". It was essential unless she wanted her life to be like hell in the academy.

"My name is Luna Yuki," she bowed. "And you must be Dr. Crowler; it is an honor to be dueling against you," she said in a respectful tone.

Crowler was more than flattered by her first impressions, but he kept a poker face. "Yes...yes, whatever, it seems you already know who I am. _Well who doesn't,_ " he thought the last part to himself. "Well in that case, let us just begin the duel," he said.

Luna nodded as they both drew five cards. "Duel!" they exclaimed.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

* * *

"I'll be starting things off," Crowler said as he drew his sixth card; a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll be placing two cards face down," he exclaimed as two reverse cards appeared besides him. "And now, I'll activate the magic of Heavy Storm!" he showed Luna the card. "With this card, all spells and traps on the field are destroyed," he said as his two face downs were blown away.

Luna frowned, _"Those face downs must activate when they're destroyed,"_ she thought.

"These two traps activate when they're destroyed!" Crowler revealed as two tokens rose out of the ground.

Up on the balcony, a blond girl in a blue, white uniform stood with a guy wearing a similar uniform. "There's no way a card like that is in one of the test decks," the guy said. "Crowler must be using his own deck, which means this is going to be over very soon."

The girl shook her head. "What a bully," she scoffed. "Using his best cards against an applicant." She turned to the guy. "What do you think, Zane?"

Zane shrugged, "You're too soft, Alexis," he said. "Besides I'm pretty sure that Crowler's got a really rare card he stashed up in that deck of his. I just hope the girl can survive long enough for us to see it."

Alexis sighed, "Why is Crowler dueling the girl anyways. I haven't seen him duel anyone else."

Zane shook his head. "Every year, Crowler duels against a random applicant. I don't know why he does it, probably because he wants to have some fun too, and those applicants that dueled him...well let's just say it wasn't pretty."

Back down at the arena, Luna's duel with Crowler was continuing.

"The two cards that were destroyed are called 'Statue of the Wicked'. When they are destroyed, two Wicked Tokens are immediately summoned out," Crowler declared as two snake-like creatures made their way out onto the arena (1000 ATK/1000 DEF). "And now I'll sacrifice the two tokens," the two hideous serpents quickly disappeared. "And now, I summon out the legendary Ancient Gear Golem (3000 ATK/3000 DEF)!" he cried. The arena began to rumble as a giant, relatively humanoid-looking robot, made out of rust and old gears, rose up out of the ground.

The crowd gasped as they caught sight of the golem.

Crowler smirked, "Why don't I explain to you what my Golem here does," he crossed his arms. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks, you're not allowed to activate any face downs until the end of the damage-step," his smile widened even more. "And when Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, if its attack points are higher than your monsters defense points, then the difference is dealt to you as damage," he finished in a high, sing-giddy voice.

"This is not right," Alexis just sighed.

"And to top it off, why don't I play Swords of Revealing Light just because I can," Crowler stated.

Luna just stared indifferently at the heap of metal. "Are you finished, Dr. Crowler?" she asked politely.

"Hmm…her expression didn't even change," Zane pointed out. "Any other duelist would be cowering in the presence of that thing."

Alexis nodded, "I wonder if she's crazy or actually has something planned."

"We're about to find out," Zane concluded.

Crowler frowned when he couldn't get a reaction from the girl, but nevertheless ended his turn, confident there would be no way Luna would be able to win.

"I draw!" Luna exclaimed looking at her hand. _"I won…."_

"For my first move, I'll set two cards face down," she stated as two reverse cards appeared next to her. "Next, I summon out Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field in attack mode, and then I'll play the spell card, Power Bond!" she said. "This card allows me to fuse machine-type monsters in order to summon a machine-type fusion monster," Luna held out a Cyber Dragon in her hand. "I fuse the Proto-Cyber Dragon on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand in order to summon out Cyber-Twin Dragon (2800 ATK/2100 DEF)!" The Proto-Cyber Dragon disappeared from her field and within a few seconds, a new dragon with two Cyber Dragon heads made its debut on to the field. "And now, my Cyber-Twin Dragon's attack points double due to the effect of Power Bond (2800 - 5600 ATK)!"

Zane looked down at the duel with a confused look on his face. "She does realize that she can't attack, right? And at the end of the turn, Power Bond's effect will take away 2800 of her life points," he found his brother sitting in the stands. "Classic example of knowing how to use a card but not how to play it."

"Hey, doesn't Cyber-Twin Dragon require two Cyber Dragons?" Alexis looked up at Zane expectantly.

Zane just sighed. "Proto-Cyber Dragon's name is 'Cyber Dragon' while it's on the field. So it can be used as fusion material for a monster that requires Cyber Dragon as fusion material. At least the girl's got that part right," he said bluntly, crossing his arms.

Crowler just laughed. "Yes, impressive, your monster may have more attack points than my golem, but you still can't attack me due to my Swords!" he pointed at the three glowing swords surrounding Luna. "I hope you realize your mistake and learn from it," Crowler wagged his finger.

Luna closed her eyes. "I don't think so…," she said in an emotionless tone. "Because it won't matter...I'm winning this turn!

Crowler and the whole crowd looked stunned.

"And to start it off, I'm activating my continuous spell, Temple of the Kings!" A giant temple with torches appeared behind her. "With this card, I'm allowed to activate traps on the same turn that I set them," she pressed a button on her duel disk. "So that means I can activate this card," she exclaimed. A similar collar that appeared on Bastion's Vorse Raider before strapped itself around one of the Cyber-Twin Dragon's heads. "With Ring of Destruction, one monster in attack mode is automatically destroyed, and then its attack points are dealt as damage to our life points!"

"What!? But won't that…," Zane started.

"...Just end this match in a draw?" Crowler finished what Zane was about to say. The crowd was also murmuring in confusion.

Luna just smirked. "Under normal circumstances, yes, but I still have another face down here," she pointed as the card flipped up. "I activate the counter-trap, Barrel Behind the Door!"

An explosion rocked the arena as Ring of Destruction went off, both Luna and Crowler about to lose all of their life points due its effect. But as the smoke cleared, the scoreboard told a different story.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Crowler: 0**

* * *

Zane had a smile on his face. "Very impressive," he noted. "I've never thought of doing that before."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand...what did she do?" she asked genuinely lost.

Zane chuckled, "Crowler is about to ask the very same question," he said pointing to the incredulous look on the instructor's face.

"But...but, WHAT HAPPENED," Crowler shrieked as he fell to the ground. "That Ring of Destruction should have also taken your life points away too!"

Luna shook her head, pointing to her trap card. "The card I just played changes that," she said. "I can only activate Barrel Behind the Door when I'm about to take damage from a card effect. It takes the damage I would have taken and redirects it straight back to you," she explained.

The crowd was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at amazement at what just happened. Suddenly a guy in the crowd spoke up. "That means the pretty girl just dealt Crowler 11200 damage on her first turn!" he paused for a second, " **WOW!** " After he finished saying that, the whole crowd burst into cheers and applause.

Still on the ground, Crowler was seething in anger. _"HOW could I let a mere applicant make such a fool out of me!"_

Luna could sense the anger emitting from Crowler. She gave him a quick bow before returning to the stands.

"Wow! That girl's got a future here. Those were some moves," Alexis turned her head to Zane. "If I didn't know any better I would of thought it was you operating that Cyber Deck."

"Indeed," Zane calmly said. "The question I have is how she even has such a deck. As far as I'm concerned, those cards are extremely rare," he said. "I only know one person who has those cards." He took out his own deck and looked at it intently before putting it away. "I would love to duel her myself."

Alexis looked surprised. "I never thought you would deem anyone worthy to duel you," she said playfully punching his arm. "Anyways, let's see who else catches your eye," she said as they looked on to the other duels going on.

Elsewhere, three boys sat on the bleachers, eyes intently following the girl that just whooped Crowler.

"Wow, incredible! She just destroyed Crowler nearly three times over in just a single turn!" the guy with glasses exclaimed.

"Yeah! And she's so dreamy too," the chubby guy said as his eyes went all googly staring at the girl.

"Oh, you two are pathetic," the third guy muttered. But even he couldn't deny she was one of the better looking girls he had seen in a long time.

"Huh, Chazz?" the chubby guy responded.

"I bet that was all luck there," Chazz remarked. "Listen, boys, we've attended Duel Prep School for the past three years: we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn...the hard way...the Chazz Princeton way!" he finished his speech with a cold laugh.

Luna made her way up to the seat she was sitting in before. She was met by Syrus and Bastion, both their mouths hanging open. "You guys are gonna catch flies if you keep your mouths open," she said calmly.

"That...was...amazing! How you managed to use Power Bond and...and...," Syrus exclaimed in a fanboyish fashion.

Bastion nodded in agreement. "That was one of the best moves I've ever seen anyone do in a duel," he said.

Luna gave each of them a small smile. "Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself, Bastion. Ring of Destruction is quite the card, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is," Bastion replied, as Luna turned around to see two people walk up to her.

Syrus gasped, "Zane!" he cried.

Zane paid the blue-haired boy no attention, his eyes focused on Luna. "Quite the impressive duel back there," he said casually.

Luna smiled, "I don't believe I got your name," she said.

Zane inclined his head. "But of course...I'm Zane Truesdale."

Luna nodded, "Well thanks for the compliment, Zane."

Zane returned the nod. "Anyways, I hope to see around the academy," he said before he walked off.

"You must've been one of the most impressive applicants ever!," Syrus remarked.

Luna frowned, "Why's that?"

Syrus turned around to the retreating form of Zane. "Zane doesn't just talk to anyone, you know. He's the best duelist in Duel Academy! If Zane compliments you, he must see something very special in you."

Back on the balcony, Zane joined Alexis again. "Did you talk to her?" she asked.

Zane leaned onto the railing. "Indeed I did," his lips perked into a smile. "I think this year is going to be very interesting…."

* * *

 **Heh heh, gotta love that OTK. Like I said before, Luna's going to be using several decks in this story. That Cyber Deck is going to be just one of many. Don't worry, though, the Elemental Heroes will make appearances.**

 **Oh, and, Crowler...he certainly isn't going to forget about losing in one turn.**

 **And Zane also seems very interested in Luna, I wonder how that's going to play out...**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can't say when I'll update, I most surely will. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I did say in the last chapter that the story would mostly be following the plot of the anime. That isn't completely true, so let me explain. The outline plot of the anime will be mostly the same in this story, however, the specific happenings of this story will differ from the canon. For example, I may include the Shadow Riders, as they are a major antagonist in Season 1, but that necessarily doesn't mean that I'll have Camula face Zane, or Luna duel Nightshroud; in fact, I may not even include a certain shadow rider.** **This way, the story won't be a complete boring copy of the anime.** **And of course, I'll add in some of my own plot too, as will be shown in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Right as Luna stepped off the plane, she felt something weird. Under the beautiful, warm glow of the sun, the calm movement of the branches - dancing to the flow of the wind, and hearing the soothing waves hitting the rocks nearby, her senses tingled - but not in the good way. There was just something off about the place.

She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. "Yubel, do you feel that too?" Luna turned around asking her spirit companion.

Yubel shifted her head back and forth as if she was looking for something. "Indeed, there is definitely something odd here," she said, her eyes stopped as they gazed upon the forest. "There's a darkness emanating...it's weak, but it certainly isn't normal."

Luna gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Oh not this again...," she muttered. After all the pain she had suffered in the past, all the pained she had caused, she just wanted to experience at least a bit of normality. Duel Academy was supposed to be her refuge - three years of peace, where she didn't have to worry about all the trouble that seemed to always follow her. But obviously, even the first few steps on the island that she would be calling 'home' for the next few years seemed to contradict that very idea.

"Hey, Luna, are you okay?" Alexis asked with a bit of concern in her voice. The two had become close friends on the plane. From the moment they had spoken to each other, they realized how much they had in common. The two discussed about themselves, current events, all that good stuff. Luna had found out she was a second year student at the academy and one of the top duelists in the school. They talked about dueling the rest of the way, and Alexis had even complimented her duel against Crowler. She had watched the whole thing - which albeit was short, but nonetheless, she was incredibly impressed with her first turn romp.

Luna nodded her head, putting on the best fake smile she could muster. "I'm fine, Alexis, I guess I'm feeling a bit homesick, that's all," she laughed a little.

Alexis chuckled, "Oh, you'll get used to it!" she said patting Luna on the back. "Say... here they come," she pointed to two men dressed in school uniforms making their way over with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Who are they?" Luna asked, forgetting about her concerns for the moment.

Alexis grinned, "They're the guys that'll tell you what dorm you'll be situated in…," she paused. "You do know how the dorm system works, right?"

Luna nodded, "I believe so," she said. She had already learned about the hierarchy system within the academy. Each dorm was named after one of the Egyptian God cards. Those who scored the worst on the entry exams were put in the Slifer Red dorm. Seto Kaiba, the owner of the Academy, obviously still held quite the grudge on his long time rival, the King of Games, and his God card, as the Slifer dorm was the lowest-class dorm on the island. Next came the Ra Yellow dorm and finally the Obelisk Blue dorm, which was the most luxurious of the three.

"Alright freshmen, listen up!" one of the men hollered. "I'm about to tell you which dorm you made it in, so pay attention!

One by one the man started listing off names as he directed each person to their respective dorm.

"Syrus Truesdale," the man called out.

Luna smiled at the blue-haired boy

"Slifer Red! Get going!"

Syrus sighed, expecting such a result. He waved a quick goodbye to Luna, Alexis, and Bastion, before making his way down the path to the Slifer dorm.

Bastion walked up beside the Luna. "He doesn't seem very happy about that," he said getting quick nod from the two girls before turning his attention back to the man.

"Luna Yuki…," the man paused for a second, taking off his glasses to get a better glance at the paper. "Incredible! Perfect exam scores on both the written and the dueling portions, yet…," he frowned. "You only got into Ra Yellow?" he said the last part scratching his head.

"What?" a chorus of murmurs erupted from the second and third year students.

"I barely got an A- on my exams, and I still got into Obelisk Blue," one guy said.

"Yeah, that's right, to get into Obelisk Blue you just need a 90 or above average on both exams," another girl spoke up.

"That's just not fair!" someone else chimed in.

The man nodded, shaking his head. "Yeah, I don't know what's going on, Miss Yuki, but you obviously deserve to be in Obelisk Blue," he said, taking out his tablet. "I'll change your student data in a second, but at the moment, you may head up to the Blue dorm." He quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper before handing it to her. "Here, if any adults ask you, tell them I sent you and show them this slip."

Luna smiled gratefully as she took the piece of paper. "Thank you so much, sir," she bowed to him. Alexis gave the pink-haired girl a wide smile and a hug before she made her way to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

...

The day had gone by in a whiz.

Luna was very happy when she found out she was going to be rooming with Alexis. It just made her feel better knowing that she wasn't going to spending the rest of the year living in a room with some asshole of a girl that she had known too many of. She had also met Alexis's friends, Jasmine and Mindy. They were pretty cool, a bit on the talkative side, but definitely the type she could hang out with.

Besides that, there was the Duel Academy 'mandatory' welcome assembly, which explained to everyone about the rules, guidelines, all the fun they would have this year - you know, all the normal stuff.

Soon, it was time for the welcome dinner.

Music blazed as all the Obelisk Blue students attacked the stacks of food laid on the tables.

Luna was sitting at a table with Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine, talking about cards and dueling. Well...they were _technically_ talking about cards and dueling, that was until Mindy brought up how attractive some of the male monster cards were. Then, things kind of just spiraled down from there.

"He's such a hottie!" Mindy exclaimed staring at her Marauding Captain card.

"Is not!" Jasmine replied taking out one of her monster cards. "Look at how hot he is!" she said dreamily pointing at her Field-Commander Rahz.

Luna shook her head. "Are they for real right now," she asked, not believing the two girls' behavior.

Alexis laughed, "That's them alright!" she said.

As Luna chuckled at her response, she suddenly felt that same feeling, the same dark presence, she had felt when she got off the plane; except, this time, it was a bit stronger.

She got up from her seat. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go get some fresh air, alright?" She told her friends.

The three looked at her, slightly concerned. "You alright, Luna?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I guess I'm just feeling a bit claustrophobic, that's all."

Alexis stared at Luna as she walked out the door. She couldn't help but feel there was something wrong.

...

Luna continued her trek through the forest. The moon was in its full glory, illuminating the path in front.

Her hand twitched as the presence of the darkness steadily grew, until she finally reached a clearing.

She found herself staring at an old building. It looked like an almost exact replica of the Obelisk Blue dorm - besides being worn down beyond belief, of course. The windows that she could see had been shattered and parts of the building had been severely damaged. It seemed no one had set foot here for quite a while.

"It's coming from here?" Luna frowned, as she turned towards her demonic companion.

"It seems so...," Yubel said before setting her gaze on Luna. "Look, I'm not going to stop you from going, but be careful, Luna, there's something very wrong in that building; you and I can both feel it," she disappeared afterwards.

Luna walked up to the building's entrance: It was barred up - in fact, all the windows and random holes near ground level were closed up one way or another. " _They don't even want rats to enter...,"_ she thought.

She placed a hand on the door. Her eyes suddenly changed to a golden hue, but something in her mind stopped her before she could do anything to the door. " _This will stir up way too much attention if someone were to find out."_

"Damn right, Luna," Yubel appeared again. "Don't even think about destroying that door," she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Luna waved it off, her eyes turning back to normal. "I'll find a different way in..."

...

"Okay, maybe I won't find a different way in," Luna had just circled the building for a third time. "There's not a single god damn way in," she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

She went to lean on one of the trees nearby. No matter what, she had to get in; she was determined to find out what the cause of this dark presence was. Sighing, she stared at the tree. Its roots grabbed the ground like a hand wrapped around a baseball. The trunk oozed a fresh, almost fragrant sap. And its long, thick branches towered above her...

"That's it!" she said, an idea forming in her mind as she eyed an open window on the second story of the building.

Within a few minutes, she had made it to the top of the tree. Her eyes dropped down, taking in just how high she was.

"Ugh, I hate heights," she muttered to herself. She slowly edged onto one of the tree branches that led toward the building. Edging closer and closer, the branch became thinner and thinner as she felt a bad vibe course through her. All of the sudden, she heard a crack behind her.

" _Uh oh_ _."_ Her instincts flared, as she made a quick jump into the window on the second floor just as the branch she was holding onto a moment ago crashed to the ground.

She landed in an empty room, the floors creaking as she stood up. Her muscles immediately tensed as she felt the intensity of the darkness that surrounded her.

" _Defin_ -itely here...," she gasped, making her way out of the room. There was no doubt that the source was from this very building.

She walked into a hallway overlooking a balcony. Walking down a set of stairs, she entered a foyer very similar to that of the Blue dorm. Pictures in frames were scattered all over the wall. They ranged from what looked like students and teachers to pictures of what she assumed the building once looked like.

She found a small picture of guy wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer. He had brown hair stretching all the way down to his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a playful smirk etched on his face. His arms were crossed and the very building could be seen not so far behind him.

"Did this place used to be a dorm?" she wondered out loud.

"Indeed...it _used_ to," a sinister voice spoke out behind her.

Luna flashed herself around and was greeted by a tall man wearing a teacher's uniform. His eyes were pitch black, his face was contorted as a maniacal grin covered it. "You are intruding onto private property, my dear!" he said in a wicked tone.

She knew as soon as she saw the man that he wasn't himself; he was possessed by an evil darkness, the darkness that she had been sensing all this time. He didn't scare her one bit, though; she had seen way worse, _way uglier_. She was pissed. So far, this trip only confirmed her suspicions: she would not be having the peaceful three years at Duel Academy that she had hoped for.

"What do you want...," she asked in a bored tone but with a slight edge of anger in her voice.

"Why, dear, I want your soul! No one escapes the Abandoned Dorm once they enter!" he spread his arms out as his laugh echoed through the room.

Luna shook her head. "Look, I'm flattered," she said sarcastically. "But no matter how you attempt to take my soul, it's just not going to work. I suggest you just let me go, or you'll probably end up regretting not doing so," she said with a smile before turning to leave the place.

"YOU WILL STAY!" the man screeched as purple flames suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her way out. She felt something land near her feet. Looking down, she saw a duel disk. "You will duel me," he said. "And if you win, you will be let go...but if you happen to lose," he let out another evil laugh, "Then your soul will be trapped here forever!"

Luna sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you...," she took out one of her decks and picked up the duel disk before attaching it to her arm.

"Duel!" they exclaimed, as the purple flames surrounded them.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Possessed Man: 4000**

* * *

"I'm going first!" the man said, drawing a card before forming a vicious grin. "I'm going to start off by summoning out my Dark Blade in attack mode (1800 ATK/1500 DEF)! A Darth Vader like figure with two menacing swords appeared on the field. "Now, I'll place a single card face down and end my turn!" A reverse card popped up besides him. "I'm looking forward to destroying you," he chuckled darkly.

Luna drew her card. "You know, you're getting really annoying," she looked at her hand. "To start off, I want to give this room a bit of makeover, so I'm playing the field spell card, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The room instantly disappeared as the two found themselves standing on a cloud in front of an ancient cathedral. "In case you didn't know, this card negates all battle damage received to the owner of a fairy-type monster in a battle with that fairy-type monster." Luna held up another card. "Now, I summon my Shining Angel out to the field in attack mode (1400 ATK/800 DEF)," an angelic looking man with wings appeared out on the field. She pointed at Dark Blade: "Now attack him!"

The man laughed as his monster quickly cut up Luna's angel. "You must be stupider than I thought! My Dark Blade has way more attack points than your monster!"

Luna smirked, "Sure, but I still don't take any battle damage due to my field spell's effect. And now, my Shining Angel's ability activates," she took out her deck. "When my monster is destroyed by battle, I can summon a LIGHT attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to the field in attack mode!" She found the card she was looking for. "I summon out a second Angel," she placed the card on the duel disk. "And since it's still my battle phase, I can let my Angel wage another attack!"

Luna's monster jumped up, soaring towards Dark Blade, but just like the other one, he was instantly destroyed.

The man laughed even louder. "You just allowed two of your monsters to be destroyed; do you even have a brain in that little head of yours?" he pointed to his own head as if to emphasize his point.

Luna ignored him, "Once again, my monster's ability allows me to summon yet another monster to the field. So I summon out Nova Summoner to the field (1400 ATK/800 DEF)," a large ring-like monster appeared on the field. Once again, Luna ordered it to attack, much to the man's amusement.

Nova Summoner was downed by the man's dark-clad warrior. But before the man could open his mouth to laugh, Luna spoke. "You may be laughing, but by letting me destroy my own monsters, you've sealed my victory."

The man frowned.

"When Nova is destroyed while The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play, I can automatically summon an Airknight Parshath from my deck (1900 ATK/1400 DEF)!" An angel dressed in feathered armor and equipped with a sword and shield materialized from a beam of light. "And now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!" A tornado blew away the man's card.

The man growled.

Luna smiled, but it wasn't the smile she normally gave, this one was enough to give the possessed man shivers down his spine. "Now time for your monster to finally die," she said as her eyes turned gold. A golden glow suddenly enveloped the sky knight as flew down from the air and destroyed the Dark Blade. As the monster exploded, a pitch black shock wave hit the man. He flew into the ground hard; his body was all bruised up and bleeding from the impact.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Possessed Man: 3900**

* * *

As the smoke cleared, he picked himself up, only to meet the gaze of the pink-haired girl, her golden eyes staring holes through him, a dark smirk on her face.

Luna giggled innocently: "It is a shadow game...," she said before hardening her stare on the man. "And you picked the wrong person to play one with."

She looked down at her hand again. "I'll place three cards face down and end. It's your turn, and it will be your last, so make it count!"

The darkness residing in the man shook in fear. It was the first time It had ever felt such an emotion. There was something very different about the girl - the golden eyes, how she had no fear of It, and especially the real damage she was inflicting. The shadow game was not suppose to harm It or it's vessel, yet the girl seemed to be able to manipulate the game's rules to her own will, and there was nothing It could do about it. It was completely powerless against the girl.

The man shakily drew his card, the worried look on his face suddenly turned to a smirk. "I summon out Dark Grepher out in attack mode (1700 ATK/1600 DEF)!" he said. "And now I'll activate his special ability! By discarding a DARK attribute monster, I can send a DARK attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard," he revealed Despair From The Dark and Newdoria, sending them to the graveyard.

Luna raised an eyebrow, knowing he was up to something.

"Now, I have three DARK attribute monsters in my graveyard!" his lips formed a smile and the veins under his skin suddenly bulged out. "And when I have exactly three DARK monsters in my grave, I can summon out this!" he hollered, showing his card, "I summon out Dark Armed Dragon!"

A malicious, pitch black dragon with red eyes and metal razors all over its body let out a roar as it appeared on the field.

"Before you activate his ability," Luna announced. "I play my trap card, Skill Drain! By paying 1000 of my life points, all face-up monsters have their effects are negated!"

* * *

 **Luna: 3000**

 **Possessed Man: 3900**

* * *

The man growled, "But that doesn't stop me from attacking, does it?" he stuck his hand out. "Go, Dark Armed Dragon, attack her little fairy knight." The dragon unleashed a salvo of metal spikes slicing through the Airknight's armor and obliterating it. "Of course you take no damage because of your field spell, but your field is completely empty now; and you still take damage from direct attacks!"

Dark Grepher dashed towards Luna, unleashing his attack on the girl.

A giant grin appeared on the man's face, expecting the girl to be kneeling over in pain from the attack from his dark warrior.

"You're not hurt!" the man exclaimed in surprise when he realized that Luna was still standing, unscathed.

Luna shook her head. "Oh please, you still damaged my life points, but as for real damage...," she smirked as if she knew something the man didn't. "Like I said before: you chose the wrong person to play a shadow game against."

* * *

 **Luna: 1300**

 **Possessed Man: 3900**

* * *

The man's body shook as her golden eyes met his again.

Glaring at the man, Luna drew her card. "And I told you to make that turn count, because that was your last chance," she said as she picked a card from her hand. "To start, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," she picked up two cards more from her deck. "Now I'll play another Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy my own Skill Drain." A similar tornado that destroyed the man's face down card two turns ago now blew away her own card.

The man did not insult her seemingly bad move; he knew something was up.

"I now summon The Agent of Mystery - 'Earth' from hand (1000 ATK/ 800 DEF)!" a white skinned girl with white hair and green wings flew onto the field. "And when she's normal summoned while I have The Sanctuary in the Sky present, I can add Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand!" She revealed a card with a man holding the solar system between his two hands. "Then, by removing from play my Agent in my graveyard, I can summon him out directly!" she said.

The Sanctuary seemed to emit a light glow as Master Hyperion appeared on the field (2700 ATK/2100 DEF).

"But I'm not done yet!" Luna exclaimed. "Since I have exactly four fairy-type monsters in my graveyard, I can summon this!" She revealed the monster: "I summon out Archlord Kristya (2800 ATK/2300 DEF)!" An angel decked in white armor with red wings arrived with a burst of light. "When my Archlord is summoned this way, I can add a fairy-type monster from my graveyard back to my hand." She retrieved her Shining Angel.

"She can contest my Dark Armed Dragon now!" the man said worried as he took two steps backwards.

"Oh, but I'm still not done...," Luna wagged her finger at him, before sending him a another vicious glare. "I activate Hyperion's ability: Normally, once per turn, I can remove a LIGHT attribute fairy-type monster from play to destroy one card on the field; but since I have my field spell in play, I can use the ability twice a turn!" She pointed her finger at her opponents two monsters. "So say good-bye to them, because by removing Airknight Parshath and my Shining Angel from play, they're automatically destroyed!"

Dark Armed Dragon and Dark Grepher were met with two blasts of energy before being sent to the graveyard.

"Oh no...," the man uttered as the reality of defeat dawned on him.

Luna's eyes blazed. "And normally, I would just attack and finish my opponent off now, but I really don't like you," she said in a low dangerous voice. "So get ready to feel the power of your own shadow game, because hiding in that body won't save yourself!"

The man possessed by the darkness stood frozen in fear. "Wh-who...are you?" he stuttered.

Luna gave him an emotionless look. "That doesn't matter, you won't be here long enough to find out - not after you take this!" a face down card was revealed, immediately followed by another one. "It's handy to have a few copies of the same card; because now I activate a second Skill Drain! So by paying 1000 life points all monster effects are negated!" She gave the man a second to take in what she was about to do. "And now because my Archlord's effects are negated, by paying half of my life points, I can activate Return From The Different Dimension!"

* * *

 **Luna: 150**

 **Possessed Man: 3900**

* * *

"This card allows me to special summon as many of my removed from play monsters as I can!" A wormhole appeared in the sky as figures started descending down. "So now, welcome back my Agent of Mystery - 'Earth', my Shining Angel, and my Airknight Parshath!" The said monsters made their way back onto the field. "And for the finale, I equip my Archlord Kristya with the spell card: United We Stand! Since my field is full, my monster gains an additional 4000 attack points (2800 - 6800 ATK)!"

Kristya grew to a massive size as a yellow glow surrounded her.

The man gasped, "6800 attack points!?" he looked at the enormous fairy, his pitch-black eyes widened.

"Congrats, you know how to count," Luna extended her finger, pointing directly at the man; but before she could order all her monsters to attack, Yubel suddenly appeared beside her.

"Snap out of it, Luna!" her spirit companion said.

Luna turned to face her with a surprised look. "What? I'm about to destroy this imbecilic dark spirit," she said, angrily at her companion. "What's wrong with that?"

Yubel shook her head before placing her hands on Luna's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, before pointing to the man. "Just look! He's not to blame for this; the fault lies on whatever is controlling him! If you attack that man with that mindset, you'll manage to obliterate that darkness inside him, but you'll tear him to shreds too!"

Luna gasped, realizing that she had been completely out of control during the match. "Oh my god...," her eyes returned back to normal as she laid her eyes on the damage she had inflicted upon the man.

Yubel spoke: "You need to calm yourself and focus on specifically eliminating the darkness inside of the man. You've trained yourself to do this; so show me what you've got," she dissipated afterwards.

Luna clenched her fists as a tear rolled down her cheek. She almost completely lost her composure during the match; she got so angry that she had almost allowed _him_ to gain control over her. If Yubel hadn't stopped her, she would of for sure killed that man and whatever hope he had of turning back to normal. The same feeling that she had felt during _that_ fateful day surfaced - it was the same inexplicable, terrible feeling she felt the day when she took the lives of so many innocent people, the day she took the lives of her parents.

She picked herself up; this was not the time to dwell on her past - she had duel to win, a person to free.

"Archlord Kristya...end this and destroy the wicked spirit inside him!" Luna commanded as the angel charged towards him.

The man let out loud scream as the darkness was forced out of his body. But before it could escape, the Archlord grabbed hold of it. Luna focused her power through her monster as the dark spirit howled in pain, slowly being purged from the world. With a final screech, it was completely gone, leaving only the faint echo of its shrieks coursing through the room.

* * *

 **Luna: 150**

 **Possessed Man: 0**

* * *

The monsters disappeared and the room turned back to normal.

Luna ran up to the fallen man: he was bleeding all over. She checked his pulse, " _It's faint, but it's definitely still there..."_

She immediately began bandaging the man's wounds with the first-aid she always had on her.

As she treated the man, she suddenly found herself staring at that same small picture of the guy in blue blazers that she had dropped to the ground at the beginning of her duel. For some reason she felt she had to take it with her. It was an urge she couldn't explain.

 _"_ I've gotta get him back to the academy," she said picking up the picture and looking back to the man. "But I'm not gonna make it back carrying him on my own..."

An idea suddenly formed in her head: "I've got it!"

...

"I owe you one, Clayman," she said to her Elemental Hero, who was carrying the man, as they walked through the forest.

Clayman merely grunted with a nod.

"Next time I duel, you guys are up; how about that?" she asked.

He extended one of his large arms, giving Luna a thumbs up.

Luna laughed, "Alright...," she paused as if a thought just popped up in her head before looking at the unconscious man in the hands of her monster. "Wait a minute, how the hell am I going to explain this?"

* * *

 **So we get to see another of Luna's decks, as well as the power she possesses.**

 **Also, that picture...anyone know who it is?**

 **And how is Luna going to explain the fact that her monster is carrying an unconscious man on his back? Cause, to be honest, I don't even know.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit, it was a bit difficult writing this chapter for some reason, so it might not have been the best quality of work you've seen. The next chapter might take awhile to write because I have a lot of stuff to do - just a heads up. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
